Cinderella
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Porque después de todo no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviesen separados, ellos se amaban el uno al otro. Shun/Hyoga. A.U song-mode.


_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad del magaka Masami Kuromada: yo sólo los uso como una manera para pulir más mi redacción, en especial la que escribo en versos.

_**Notas:**_

Esta canción fue escrita para el evento "Fandom 2010" del club patonejo (hyoga/shun) de foros Miarroba. Espero les guste, es un A.U, así que las personalidades pueden estar algo distorsionadas debido al contexto de la historia, las estrofas estan separadas por los nombres de los personajes como en "Pesadilla de amor", para que sepan quien canta en cual.

* * *

.

_**Cenicienta**_

_**.  
**_

_**Shun:**_

…Ese día tocaron la puerta mientras llovía…

...Hipnotizado tras el vidrio quedé sobre tus ojos azules…

…Y tras el cristal dijiste -¿Puedo regalarte una flor?-

…Guiñaste un ojo, posaste una mano en mi ventana mientras te reías…

.

…Tonto, me he enamorado de un niño…

…Tan rubio, tan alto; tan sólo, tan frío…

.

**Hyoga:**

…Tras ese vidrio vi una luz de lámpara…

…Había alguien, lo sabía, quería toparme con esos ojos…

…Una niña, pelo verde y ojos de igual color…

…Y me dije, "Que bonita", quiero darle una flor…

.

…Y pensé "Señorita ábrame la puerta"

…Pero me he quedado sin palabras al saber que me ha puesto atención…

.

**Shun:**

…El corazón me saltaba, el pecho subía…

…¿Y si habría un poco la ventana del recibidor?...

…Afuera llueve, seguro está helado…

…Y dije-Gracias, ¿quieres pasar a mi habitación?...

.

**Hyoga:**

…Y podría morir en ese instante…

…Y quería correr a saludarle…

…Abre la ventana, salto de golpe, ¿por qué me he paralizado al mirarle?

…No es niña, es niño, ¡oh juegos crueles del destino!...

…Y pensé "Está lindo, ¿me recibirá igual aquella pobre flor?...

.

**Coro:**

…Señorita del cristal no me rechace por ser un niño…

…Señorita del cristal, sabe, soy pobre, pero quiero darle una flor…

…Eres, como una musa, como la higuera, como el veneno que enamora cuando uno no lo espera…

…Y pensé, "Quizás te llames cenicienta", y me dije "Quizás encuentre tu zapatilla de cristal"….

.

…Señorita, dígame algo bonito, o déjeme tras el vidrio para que no duela…

…Porque para un pobretón como yo estas cosas pueden romperme el corazón…

…Señorita, eres igual a una muñeca con clase…

…Y pensé, ¡Afortunado es aquel al que usted amase!...

.

**Shun:**

…Sostiene la flor en una mano vendada…

…Me pregunto, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que niña no soy?

…Y dije-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?...

…Y él dijo-¿En serio quiere me quede a dormir?...

.

…Oh, como duele las diferencias sociales…

…Oh, si pudiera me fugaría si él me lo pidiera…

…Porque hasta un momento siempre solo estaba…

…Hasta que tocaste el cristal de mi ventana…

.

**Hyoga:**

…El cuarto en que duerme es muy bonito…

…Colgados las chaquetitas en las paredes del fondo…

…Tiene una cama muy suave, tiene un decomural azul…

…Y dije, ¿Cómo te llamas?; y el dijo "Mi nombre es Shun"…

.

…Tonto, me he enamorado de un niño…

…Tan dulce, tan lindo, tan prometedor…

.

…Y pensé "Me apena tener sólo aquella flor"…

....Y dije-Quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo-…

…Y él dijo: -¿Lo prometes?-…

…Y dije: te juro que volveré…

.

**Shun:**

…No supe cuanto paso de ello…

…Pero me hice grande de tanto esperar a que llegases…

…¿Y sabes?, ni tu nombre pregunte aquella vez…

…Lloro, te fuiste, sin decir ni una explicación…

.

…Y dijiste, lo juro, volveré…

…Y dije, yo te esperaré…

.

…Por favor alguien dígame en sueños que no me olvidará…

…Porque duele, porque quema, ¡Porque jamás deseé tanto con una persona estar!...

…Y pensé-No importa, me quedaré mirando por la ventana-

…Y tras ella sin saberlo experimenté al tiempo pasar…

.

**Hyoga:**

…Ese día me dije "Quiero darle algo más que mi simple flor"…

…¿Quizás un beso?; ¿quizás una canción?...

…Oh, no lo sé, pero me duele no poder vislumbrar un futuro prometedor…

…Puesto que soy pobre, y él tiene todo a su disposición…

.

…Me pierdo, paso hambre…

…El frío cala bajo mis pies…

…Y dije: No importa, ¡Volveré con algo digno de él!...

…Y el tiempo pasa, el cabello me crece, ¡y la garganta me duele de tan poco comer!...

.

**Shun:**

…Seis años, horas mirando la misma luna salir…

…¿Acaso te fuiste para olvidarte de mi?...

.

….Oh, ya sabía que esto no podía ser real…

…Escucho pasos tras mi puerta, y dije-Pase, pero no quiero con nadie hablar…

…Mi padre me mira, sonríe con desconcierto…

…Y dice: Hijo, acabo de asegurarte un futuro casamiento…

.

…Temblando, le miro, ¿se supone debía estar feliz?...

…Tonto, me he enamorado de un recuerdo de niño…

…De su voz, de su figura, ¡de los ojos azules que al mirarme decían eres una dulzura!...

…Y lloro como aquella noche, y digo ¡No pienso casarme!…

.

…Él me grita, me provoca…

…De la ventana de un solo golpe me bota…

…Y dice: ¡Entonces quédate sólo y no vengas llorando a mi puerta!...

….Y dije: ¡No puedes obligarme cuando estoy enamorado de alguien!...

.

…Y se ríe, y me mira…

…Y me deja otra vez en el marco de la misma vitrina….

.

…Por un minuto sostengo mi estómago…

…Y pienso: ¿verdad que un día a mi regresarás?...

.

**Coro:**

…Señorita del cristal, dígame las palabras que quiera, gríteme si es necesario…

…Pero por favor, ¡no me dejé afuera de su cuarto!....

…Señorita, eres como una bonita muñeca, que sé jamás a sus pies podré llegar…

…Eres como la musa de Davinci, como una estrella en el horizonte sin nombre…

…Como un astro perdido y abandonado por el hombre…

.

…Y me dije: ¡Quiero conocerla señorita, pero no me rechace por favor!...

…Y dijiste: ¿Te conozco?; ¿O el hablarme fue una barata ilusión?

…Señorita, ¿recuerda que quise darle a usted una flor?...

…La he traido conmigo porque pensé quizás hasta ya de mi se olvido…

.

…Señorita, una día pensé "Quizás su nombre sea cenicienta", y yo pueda ser el rescatador de su zapatilla de cristal"…

…Pero los años pasan señorita, y no se puede volver la cuerda del su reloj para atrás…

…Y ahora le pregunto como aquel día ¿puedo darle una simple flor?...

…Aunque supongo, quizás usted ya me regaló su corazón…

.

**Hyoga:**

…Me da pena tocar la ventana…

…Y es que de tanto buscar algo digno tarde una eternidad…

…Y pensé: "¿Seguirá esperando mi llegada?

…Y me dije: seguro ya no vive más por acá…

.

…Tengo quince, ya crecimos, pero sigo teniendo este sueño de niño…

...Y es que durante el camino vi con mis ojos muchos futuros destinos…

…Y pensé quiero decirle que se vaya conmigo…

…Y me dije-¡quiero que se quede para siempre conmigo!...

.

…Tras el cristal me topo con sus ojos…

…Mira la noche como aquella vez…

…Y pensé: Señorita del cristal, sigue tan linda como cuando le vi la primera vez…

…Me mira, le miro, ¿Qué hago?; ¡Quizás debería de correr!

.

…Ya no tengo esos ocho años, y él tampoco los tiene…

…Pero me mira como si no supiese quien le está contemplando….

…Y dije "Señorita, ¿puedo regalarle esté medallón?...

…Cuando lo abre queda mudo, ¡puesto que adentro he guardado la misma flor!...

.

**Shun:**

…Y duele más fuerte, y no puedo llorar…

.

**Hyoga:**

…Y dije-¿No le gusta?; Hasta su nombre mandé a tallar-

.

**Shun:**

…Y dije- No es eso- pero sabía que el corazón me iba a estallar…

.

**Hyoga:**

…Le tomo de la mano, le miró a los ojos…

…Si, son los mismos, ese color verde al igual que años atrás…

…Y dije-¿Quiere irse conmigo?...

.

**Shun:**

…Está delgado, está más alto…

…Pero los ojos azules siguen igual…

…Y pensé, ¡un momento!, ¡Su nombre aún en mi mente no está!...

…Y me río, y lloro, y él dice "Vámonos de éste lugar"…

.

…Otra risa, le aferro con fuerza a mi cuello…

…¡Pero es que como saber si no era un sueño!...

…Se sonroja, no lo espera, y mudo queda un segundo más…

…Y dije-¿Cómo te llamas?..

…Y él dijo- Dime Hyoga, nada más…

.

**Hyoga:**

…Al final, de la mano nos quedamos en ese ventanal…

…Si, la misma luna, y la misma flor yace en el barandal…

…Era azul, con pétalos blancos, con puntas marcadas color pastel…

…Y él me dijo, "Me encanta este medallón, pero más la flor que trataste de darme aquella vez"…

.

…Y me aferra y yo me río…

.

**Coro:**

…Señorita del cristal no me rechace por ser un niño…

…Señorita del cristal, sabe, soy pobre, pero quiero darle una flor…

…Eres, como una musa, como la higuera, como el veneno que enamora cuando uno no lo espera…

…Y pensé, "Quizás te llames cenicienta", y me dije "Quizás encuentre tu zapatilla de cristal"….

.

…Señorita, dígame algo bonito, o déjeme tras el vidrio para que no duela…

…Porque para un pobretón como yo estas cosas pueden romperme el corazón…

…Señorita, eres igual a una muñeca con clase…

…Y pensé, ¡Afortunado es aquel al que usted amase!...

.

…Señorita del cristal, dígame las palabras que quiera, gríteme si es necesario…

…Pero por favor, ¡no me dejé afuera de su cuarto!....

…Señorita, eres como una bonita muñeca, que sé jamás a sus pies podré llegar…

…Eres como la musa de Davinci, como una estrella en el horizonte sin nombre…

…Como un astro perdido y abandonado por el hombre…

.

…Y me dije: ¡Quiero conocerla señorita, pero no me rechace por favor!...

…Y dijiste: ¿Te conozco?; ¿O el hablarme fue una barata ilusión?

…Señorita, ¿recuerda que quise darle a usted una flor?...

…La he traido conmigo porque pensé quizás hasta ya de mi se olvido…

.

…Señorita, una día pensé "Quizás su nombre sea cenicienta", y yo pueda ser el rescatador de su zapatilla de cristal"…

…Pero los años pasan señorita, y no se puede volver la cuerda del su reloj para atrás…

…Y ahora le pregunto como aquel día ¿puedo darle una simple flor?...

…Aunque supongo, quizás usted ya me regaló su corazón…

**-Fin-

* * *

**

Quizás me salió bastante largo, pero contar una historia como para varios capítulos en verso es difícil, una por las rimas, dos por la cantidad de palabras. Pero espero les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!

La verdad es que demoré la nada en hacerlo, no sé porque será pero me sale mucho más fácil escribir de esta manera, quizás haga después un Hiei/Kurama de esta forma para no demorar tanto. (risas)

Nos veremos.


End file.
